With the continuous development of the network technology, more and more services are provided to a user on the network. Performance of a certain service is reflected by counting data during a process for providing services to the user by the service. In the case of counting data for a certain service, generally data of different dimensions or data in respective periods in each day within a range of dates for the certain service is obtained, and then the obtained data is presented.
Presently, a date or a dimension for data to be presented may be input manually in data presenting, i.e., a date or a dimension for data to be presented is needed to be input each time switching is performed between data with different dates or different dimensions. In this case, the terminal device can display the corresponding data based on the newly input date or dimension, thereby resulting in a low presenting efficiency for data at present.